Geting to Know Her
by Alaster Boneman
Summary: this is my first ever Fan fiction: this story take place in the episodes Scorpion parts one and two, the gift, day of honor, nemesis, revulsion, the raven and scientific method. crew's heroic journey Borg space their battles with species 8472 and the Borg Kes finale farewell and the start seven on nine's slow and painful journey toward her humanity story 7/C not paring crew


Getting to Know her an Star Trek voyager fan fiction

By Alaster Boneman

**Getting to Know Her**

**AN: This story is based around the Star Trek Voyager episodes Scorpion parts 1&2 , the gift, day of honor, nemesis, Revulsion and the raven please enjoy end review o this is my first fan fiction so please be kind. Thanks Yours Alaster Boneman**

**Getting to know her**

**Chapter 1 Beginnings **

AN: this story was mad for no profit all Characters and universe belong to paramount

In the vast cold empty vacuum of space lit only by the gentle light of far off stars nebula's and other space anomalies numbering in their vast uncounted millions in the galaxy know by the name the milky way buy humans and their allies all was quiet and peaceful as it has always been undeceived but the petty wars and bloody comfits the galaxy over the only evidence of live in this quiet corner of the delta quadrant were three massive metal cubes flying at high speeds toward there latest enemy.

These massive ship belong to one of the most power, technological advanced races in the Milky Way there those who live and die aboard these massive ships are those poor Individuals unlucky enough to be assimilated having all traces of Individuality removed and know are joined forever buy the great and terrible hive mind know only by the name the collective. This race cyborg monsters know buy the name BORG have gone unchallenged for so long. The Borg know nothing of fear, love, hate, compassion, joy, hope, anger or any other emotions are only governed only by the all-encompassing will of millions of lost soles in the never ending present of their quest to add to their perceived perfection the Borg have indeed never been threaded or in need of assents of those outside of their collective all the thousands of species that make up the rakes of the Borg have never posed an even slight threat the Borg and any and all resentence as proven futile and these countless lost races have all been assimilated add their biological and technological distinctiveness has be added to the Borg's own.

The Three Borg cubes speck as the fly though the vacuum of space as one in a metal unfeeling monotone neither male nor female made from millions of voices speaking all one.

"WE ARE THE BORG"… "Executive as you know it is over"…."your biological and technological distinctiveness" will be added to our own"… "Your will adapted to surveys us" … "You will be assimilated" ….. "Resistance is futile"

As soon as this said these seemly invincible ships are hit but streams of yellowy orange lighting blasting huge chunks of metal flying in all dictions. The Borg ships for their part try to adapt to their new enemy weapons but they cannot the millions of mind working together cannot possible understand this attack. The Borg run ever collection possible as the ships are mercilessly pulled and ripped apart around them bleeding massive fires fueled by the energy and atmosphere. As the Borg ships are hit buy yet more of the strange yellowy orange lighting the borg fire all there most deadly weapons at this new thereat in brilliant flashers of green but these weapons which for the most part find their mark on the these strange brown and orange ships which resample long sleek ponds with three prongs coming from what appears form the front of the ships forcing their deadly weaponry an long sleek body ending in three tall thins lined with sliver fly around the borg cubes like anger biting fly's around an earth cow. This battle like all those before it ends the same the complete distortion of the three Borg cubes there hull and shield unable to keep the deadly onslaught at bay the crew are vented in the cold and un-felling vacuum of space around them. With the battle won buy the alien invaders the strange bio-ships of species 8472 move on to the next conquest leveeing the debus of the Borg behind them spinning silence of the vacuum of space leveeing this area of space once again cold and quiet and only the far of stars light the full void again to marking the parsing of time.

Meanwhile on the U.S.S Federation Voyager.

12:34 hours ship time.

Captain Kathryn Janeway and finale got in of her shift on the bridge leveeing Commander Chakotay in charge for next few hours why she was going to final get a change to try out her new Leonard de Vinci holo program it had been a stressful few weeks and she had not had the time to indulge in this latest holo program in fact not many of the crew had used the holodeck for the last couple of weeks ever since Seska's little booby trap a few weeks ago but after a massive overhauled of all the ships systems to make shore that Seska had not left any other surprise's for Voyager and her crew. It still amassed her that someone who had been dead for nearly a year now could come back to haunted them like some ghost with gripe with the living from one of Tom Paris B movies. She shook her head at the thought as left the turbo lift and walk toward holodeck 2. Stepping up to holodeck she saw Ensign Andrew Cunanan step out of the holodeck with a tool box in his right hand and a data pad in the other. Ensign Cunanan 27 years a short lightly tanned man with an slight Australia which managed to work its way past the universal translator built into the Starfleet badgers with short black hair and dark green eyes and an infuriately large mole just blow his left eye he a short hooked nose and a small chin he was also wearing the gold and black Starfleet engineers uniform but beyond that she couldn't really say that much about the young man other than he worked down in in deck 15 and was one her star fleet crew and had had a good work record but was rather un-ambitious and only some slight misdemeanors on his record but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Good After noon ensign" Janeway said

To that sudden sound of the Captain voice broke Cunanan concentration on the data pad and looked up to see her "Cap…Captain!" he stunted brokenly.

Janeway flashed him a reassuring smile "I didn't mean to startle you Mr. Cunanan" she said. Cunanan for his part just said "I'm sorry Captain I was distracted with the maintenance on the holodeck"

"That's all right Mr. Cunanan so everything in working order?" She said

"O yes Captain every things is fine" he said the ensign was starting to get his conference back know the surprise of the captain pop up from known-were had begun to fad.

"Well that good let's hope there are no booby traps hum "she said with a slight smile.

"Yes quite…. Well not to be rude captain but I have to get down to deck 12 some of the bio-jell packs need replacing".

"Dismissed ensign and keep up the good work" Janeway said

"Thanks' Captain….enjoy the holodeck" with a stoop of his shudders her about turned at walked down the hall way. Captain Janeway just shook her head again and thought to herself 'well that was a bit weird' 'not much of a talker' she stepped up to the holodeck control panels and tried in her pregame file.

"Computer activate Leonard de Vinci Janeway pie 694"

"Enter when ready" the computer droned

She stepped into the holodeck and was in de Vinci's famous work shop it was just how she in it to be the room was about the size of a large living room there were tables and draws everywhere the place was a chaotic mess with half finished work spread out ever were. The midday sun light was stemming into to room from an open wind. Janeway could her light chatter of the passersby on the street blow carried on the wind. On the walls an hanging from the roof was all mane of devices one of which was Leonard de Vinci famous flying machine it was a thing of beauty and Kathryn's heart leaped with joy at the sight of it she had been a fan of the great master's works and remembered from her youngest memories she could remember her late father taking her and her sister to the Leonard de Vinci museum she must have been 12 and her sister 9 or 10 the memories had come with both sadness and joy as memories often did for her but she had no time to think on her inner-musing as the man himself walk in from the outside hallway. He looks erectly as she thought he should look. The Hologram Leonard de Vinci of was in his late 30is or med 40is with an long weight flowing bread which reaches down to the top of his large gut he was about 5feet 6 with wild unkempt hair with a brown hat on his head and a half dream like expression on his face as if he forgotten some but could not remember what it was.

Janeway for her part merely went "ammuh" to get the distracted man's attraction

"Aree' Signora I'm sorry I did not know you were there my mind was on other things" he said in his Italian ascent at this as we walked up to her and gave her hands a small kiss then turns an as if remembering what he came in her for clarity crossed his face as we walked behind a desk she had not noticed yet it seem to have a wooden and metal arm and hand attached to a large box which he began working on.

"May I Ask what a fine young woman like your self is doing I'm my study? Signora ….?

"Catarina Janeway" she said with a teasing smile an slight blush of her checks "O...I was just admiring your great works and was wounding if you would be interested in some pastorate for your great work and perhaps a smell desk to work alongside the great Leonard de Vinci" with the best and most confident smile she could muster.

de Vinci for his part just look up from the inroads of the arm box thing he was working on " I see….my dear I have many patrons that invest in my great works as you say the Cardinal himself has just thank me for my latest porter of his bumbling Nephew"

"Was the Cardinal geniuses with his payments?" beaming a wide smile at him

"Har the Cardinal is a thief… he contacted me to pant his beloved Nephew in the heroic style of a Hercules or an Achilles and effort on my part greater than any act of Hercules or Achilles"…. "And what pray tell to you think he gave me in return?" He said puffin himself up with convection.

"His everlasting appreciated and gratitude?"

"Yes as you say the Cardinal everlasting appreciated and gratitude"….. "So less than nothing" he said with a sigh "Sorry my dear…what did you say your name was again?"

"Catarina Janeway"

"So my dear Catarina it is not about the money all thou that would be appreciated I have far too many projects demanding my attraction and so little time to complete them" like this for example" backing her over to the arm box. Janeway could see more clearly the inside of the box which was fled with many gears and pistons of clockwork the captain was once more impressed by the ingenuousness of Leonard de Vinci he was hundreds of years ahead of his time in the fourteenth century he had around envisioned a mechanical tool not un like the 21 century robot arms that had work in factories around the earth she had been thought about in school.

"So what is this" she gesturing to the arm box

"Areee I call it the arm of Hephaestus every black smith will one day thank me for this wonderful new tool" he said this as he wound a key in the back of the box and the clock work in side started to wind them self's up and the arm starts moving up and down until one of the gears brakes. "If I can ever get these damnable peace's to work" as yet again he starts fiddling with the box trying to remove to offending gear

"Hear let me help" she says as she reaches for the box to add him

"My dear you will get grease all over your hands!" he says

She merely surged her shoulders at this "you know what they say grease is good for the skin"

After a few moments he gets the broken gear out

"You see…broken again"…. he made "hump" sound. "Wood is just not strong enough to work and the teeth of the peace's brake of and make a mess of the insides"… "I will have to going to need a substitute for these peace's but metal is so expansive and cannot be refined to the need dimensions" frustration filling his voice.

She look up from the box and wipes her hands on hear a by rag even know she was in the holodeck and there would be no stains when she left but it was all part of the fun. She walks over and gestures to the flying machine.

"And what is this" she said

"Are yet another uncompleted marvel of mine I believed since my imagination could take flight so easily my body could do the same not so I'm afraid" sadness now filling his voice and crossing his wreathed face.

"This machine is designed to flap like the way a bat or sparrow fly's." "Have you very considered changing the design of it to that of a hawk?"

Leonard looks up at the flying machine with an expression of new found awe. He levees the arm of Hephaestus and walks up to his master peace.

"A Creature that saws above the clouds and swops down on it's pray why did I never think of such a thing?"

"I'm sore that it would have come to you" she says with as much conviction as she can muster.

"I will start work on a new design and we can test it together" he just realized what he just said and looks at her with is large brown eyes.

"Just a small desk you said"

"Yes you won't even know I'm hear and I pay a monthly rent for the space" she knew she had him as Mark would say hook line and sinker.

"Then we have a deal my dear Catarina and together we will make such marvels the like which man as never seen before" hope now and joy filling his face. Then she heard the all to fulfiller beep of the com.

"Janeway hear" she said with a sigh

"Captain I'm sorry to disturb you" she herd her Chief Engineer Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres

"That all right Lieutenant what was it?"

"Captain we just lost contact with the probe"

"Were you abele to get any of the data back?"

"Yes captain…..I think you'll going to won't to see this" B'Elanna said quietly with an unexpended level of worry.

"I see…. B'Elanna on a scale of one to ten how bad is it?" She says not likening the fear that started bubbling up from her stomach.

"On a scale of one to ten" there was a long prose "eleven"

"I will be right their" she takes one finale look around the work shop and say "Computer save program Janeway pie 694"

"Program saved" the computer droned without feeling or inflection

"Deactivate program" she said in an authority lading voice

The work shop fade out of expectance leveeing only the grey hexagon's of the holo emitters of the room there she about faced and went to the door and left for Engineering. Once down them she meets with B'Elanna in her office.

"So what rates eleven on a scale of one too ten?" She says keeping her voice low so as to not alum the engineering staff which walked this way and that doing their assigned jobs and making light batter.

"I think it better to show you" Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres said with an unusable amount of worry showing on her face.

B'Elanna then taps in on the computer panel and shows her captain what the probe last bit of data was. She watched s the captain expression change from curiosity to dread as a lot of the blood drained forms her face. B'Elanna couldn't blame Janeway for that she had felt the same when she and Lieutenant Joe Carry retrieved the data.

"How many of the crew have you shared this with?"

"Only I and Lieutenant Carry have seen it he won't tell anyone in less you won't him to"

"No we don't need people panicking just yet" 'no that will come soon enough' she thought I won't you to get as much information about this as possible involve who you feel you must but try to keep it on the down low for now I'm going to call a staff meeting at 14 hundred hours and I won't everything you got by then"

"Yes captain" B'Elanna looks back to the image frozen on the screen and the time 13:02 which only gave her an hour to get the compile everything she needed.

"I will be in my read room if you need anything" at this Captain Janeway left and B'Elanna started to called Joe in and the start to work the latest problem at hand

Lieutenant Joe Carry said "so how did the Captain take it?"

"Not good" was all B'Elanna would say.

Captain Janeway made it back up to the Bridge and it was just as she left it Ensign Samantha Wildman working on one of the console in the far corner. Ensign Harry Kim standing behind the operations station talking to his best friend Lieutenant Tom Paris about something inane with Lieutenant Gregory Foster at Tactical because Lieutenant Tuvok was off shift Lieutenant Foster was a tall well-made African American with dark brown eye and a small well keep bearded and was once one of the Maquis. At the opening of the Bridge doors Commander Chakotay stands up to see that it was that had jest entered.

"Kathryn I thought you would be having fun with your Leonard de Vinci you've been working on" he said

"Yes Chakotay I was but unfortunately I had to cut my time holodeck short" her voice betraying her stress.

"Would this anything to do with the missing probe? That B'Elanna told me about?" Chakotay concern filling his voice he had known how much Kathryn had been looking forward to her holodeck time and only something important would have got her to delay her much need holodeck time.

"Yes commander it is and I would rather not get into that here right now" she say look around at the crew Bridge who had stopped there light good natured conversions each other they had all herd the stress and worry in their Captain voice.

"Can we do anything to help Captain" Harry Kim said

"Not right now harry" she was putting some warmth in the voice now.

She left for her read room and Chakotay followed her in.

"You have the Bridge Tom"

"Yes sir" he said as he got up from his pilot chair a set in the vacant commanders chair the backup pilot Ensign Roy Calhond moved to the behind the helm he was a tall lanker new Yorker though and though with little blue eye that seemed to Tom ready to snick into his skull hand and a long point nose and small mouth himself and Harry got with Calhond well enough but he and Calhond were what one may say rivals Tom cindered this as Calhond sat down at the helm and started fallowing the same course that Tom and set out.

"So what do you think that was all about?" Tom said to no one in particular.

"Could be that the probe found something before we lost contact with it" said Lieutenant Gregory Foster with his deep voice

"Yar could be a wormhole or something and the captain doesn't won't to get our hopes up" Harry said with hope brimming in his eyes

"I don't know harry" Tom said teasing his friend "knowing our luck could be a fleet of Kazon out there with a bone to pick"

"Well sorry that my mind doesn't automatic go to the darkest places first" Harry said not letting tom teasing get to him

"I for one hope we left at that Kazon business is behind us it's not good for Naomi to grow up with a ship constantly attack buy some backwards lunatics which are more into fighting Klingon's" Samantha said with no small amount worry crossing her young face.

"Sorry Sam I did mean anything by it I was just joking with Harry" Tom said with an apathetic and gave her a smile he usually reserved for B'Elanna to keep the fiery half Klingon which he had a massive cruse on from ripping his guts out thought his nose.

"Thank all right Tom" Samantha said

"So what do you think Roy" Harry said trying to break the uncomfortable silence which was quickly descending on the Bridge

"O no you're not getting me into this I'm not balling you guys out again" Calhond said

At this Tom only shock his head Roy Calhond was not the bravest person in the world.

Chakotay fallow his captain and friend in to the ready room. The Captain for her part just kept working up to the replicator and ordered coffee.

"Coffee black"…. "You won't anything?' Janeway said

"No I'm fine captain…so what's the matter" he said with concern he tried to read her but whatever was bothering her she wasn't letting it show on her face she just took a long sip of her coffee and sat down behind her desk

After it was clear the Chakotay wasn't leveeing until he got an answer to his questing she look up at said on word "Borg" letting the word sit there for a few moments.

At hearing the name the colour drained from his face and a deep seed fear sank to his stomach. "I see…since we are not at red alert yet or hearing Resistance is futile I'm guessing this has to do with the Probe"

"Yes Chakotay there I was final getting some time to myself" she said somewhat sarcastically when B'Elanna calls me and show me this she trued the computer she had been taping at and showed him the same video that B'Elanna had shown her not half an hour a go.

Kathryn Janeway didn't think I was possible but Chakotay had become even paler at the showing of the probes last moments.

"You know I think I will have a drink after all" he says as he walks over to the replicator "Ceylon tea hot" taking the cup in his hand and moving back to set on the chair directly in front of the captain's desk.

"We always new this day some coming" the captain said with resignation "no matter what course we tock hear we knew that more likely than not she passed.

"The one thing Starfleet knew for certain was that the Borg came from the Delta Quadrant and ever since we found that Borg skeleton and your experience with the Cooperative" she looks at him to see the expression on his face but it was unreadable. "We knew this day was coming"

"Yes Captain we did" he said his voice level

"So what do we do" she asked looking him in the eye

"Well like you said we know this day was coming and we can't avoid them forever so we are just going to have to play it by ear I don't suppose we could turn around and find another way home?"

"No adoring that what B'Elanna has already show me we have been in there space for the last week" she said

"A week and we haven't seen the Borg until now" said Chakotay surprise filling his voice

"I know puzzling isn't it?" with a look of puzzlement on her face

"Yes it is he gave it some thought well there could be any number of reasons we have seen them until know" he said trying to look on the bright side but were the Borg were concerned there wasn't much of one.

"Like what?" Janeway said also trying to be hopeful

"Well" racking his brain "Maybe they're not interested in Voyager we are only one ship of a hundred and sixty souls we may not be that high a target" he consider this but the memories he retained form the Cooperative which wert many told him that this was very unlikely the Borg did not let any chance to assimilated anything and anyone.

"That might be the Cass but that's unlike" she said no believing that to be the case

"We could have a guarding angle or it might be Q he dues own us some favors from saving his race from themselves" Chakotay said with a bit more hope in is voice

"That is a possibility but in all the time since then has Q show used any favoritism or anyone any favoritism?" "and even if he was looking out for us we would know about it he would likely coming and turn Voyager into his own amusement park" Janeway said with a little announce in her voice and thought to herself 'if he really wanted to help he could just snap his fingers and get them all home by lunch time'.

"So what do we do" Chakotay said

"Well we will can a senior staff meeting as soon as B'Elanna get much information from the probes data and make a plan. But why we wait tell me is there anything your time with the Cooperative could give us the slightest inside to the Borg"

"Firstly Captain I don't think we should compare the Cooperative to the collective yes the Cooperative did use me to their own ends but they also let us go. But everything I remember from the 'link' tells me that we should not under any circumstances under estimate the Borg" he said with conviction

Both he and the captain were quite for some time trying to think of thing to say but failing the quite was finely broken by the beep of the com.

"Captain" B'Elanna voice came in load and clear

What is it Lieutenant have you got something?

"Yes captain we found something that may help us"

Well good we need some good news Janeway said

"Well Chakotay said "shall we?"

This is captain Janeway to all members of the senior staff meet myself and Command Chakotay in the conference room"

A core of yes Captain's fuelled the com and both she and Chakotay left her ready room and headed to the conference room

To be continued in chapter 2 Scorpion

A:n I Hope you like this this my first ever fan fiction and I really hope you like it because it took a lot of work for me any way some of you may be wounding were is seven of nine don't worry I'm getting to her soon in the next chapter so you are going to have to be patience and I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I have no Bata yet and no one to help me without making fun of me for weighting fan fictions any who you may have notice some characters that never append in the show I have my reasons for this one we never got much outside the main cast so in my flics I'm going to have a few more characters then most others manly to make voyager fell more like a real ship as for the characters for the most part I made them up expect for Foster he is come a comic book called elite force which you should all read its pretty good and Calhond made a cameo in 30days sense 5 I think but we never see him and Cunanan made him up he never show up in the show any I hope you enjoyed this please review


End file.
